


As constant as a star

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты тоже лягушка, – заметил он, с удовольствием проглотив добычу. <br/>– Я принц, превращенный в лягушку. Большая, большая разница. </p>
<p>Оно же сказка про принца-лягушку и еще одну лягушку</p>
            </blockquote>





	As constant as a star

**Author's Note:**

> Название: As constant as a star  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Луи/Гарри  
> Объём: 1770 слов  
> Тип: слэш   
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: – Ты тоже лягушка, – заметил он, с удовольствием проглотив добычу.   
> – Я принц, превращенный в лягушку. Большая, большая разница.   
> Оно же сказка про принца-лягушку и еще одну лягушку  
> Авторские примечания: сказочное!АУ. Знания автора о лягушках начинаются и оканчиваются воображением автора. Названием послужила строчка из песни «Far longer than forever» из мультфильма «Принцесса лебедь»

Что бы о принце Луи ни говорили, он вовсе не был капризным. А если он часто отсылал ужин на кухню, то лишь затем, чтобы кухарке не было скучно, и она могла совершенствоваться. И если он убегал от охраны, то потому, что хотел проверить, насколько хорошо они подготовлены. Что же касалось женихов... Королеве бы не хотелось, чтобы он становился супругом первого попавшегося рыцаря? А то, что он не жалел острых реплик в сторону каждого потенциального жениха... Даже принцам надо иногда развлекаться.   
В общем, Луи считал себя вполне хорошим принцем. Поэтому он сильно удивился, когда его прокляли. 

*** 

– Или, возможно, это будет рыцарь Бенжамин, он всегда мне казался особо... – Луи попытался подобрать подходящее слово, – рыцарским.   
– А что именно в нем такое рыцарское?   
Луи задумался.   
– Меч, – наконец решил он.   
– Самая «очень рыцарская» черта.   
– Не язви, Гарри, лягушкам это не идет, – огрызнулся Луи. – Ты наверняка даже не знаешь, что такое меч.   
Если бы у Гарри были плечи, он бы точно пожал им – так показалось Луи. Но вместо этого он просто поймал языком муху.   
– Ты тоже лягушка, – заметил он, с удовольствием проглотив добычу.   
– Я принц, превращенный в лягушку. Большая, большая разница.   
Луи стал решать, не перепрыгнуть ли на другой лопух с оскорбленным видом, но в итоге остался рядом с Гарри. Все равно больше никто с ним не общался. Луи был в болоте всего две недели, а на него уже все были давно обижены. В замке на это уходило месяца четыре, не меньше. «Тоже мне, деликатные натуры», – мысленно закатил он глаза. Сделать этого по-настоящему он уже не мог.   
– А еще кто? – спросил Гарри.   
– Еще меня может спасти принц Зейн. Ты бы его видел...   
Луи мечтательно зажмурился.   
– И? Я его не видел.   
– Гарри, не дуйся. Ты все равно не поймешь человеческой красоты. А Зейн красив, ох, как красив.   
– А сражаться умеет?   
– Да зачем ему это? Он самый красивый рыцарь в королевстве.   
– И драконы так считают?   
Луи покосился на Гарри.   
– Ты сегодня не по-лягушачьи язвителен, мой зеленый приятель. Не ту муху проглотил, а?   
Гарри же молча наблюдал за проплывающими рядом рыбками.   
– Зачем Зейну идти к дракону, это же опасно. Он сидит в замке и сочиняет стихи. О своих будущих битвах. Стихи – это такие слова, которые вроде в рифму, и... А, ты же не знаешь, что такое рифма.   
– Не знаю, вообще, – протянул Гарри.   
– Да, Зейн, наверное, не придет, – не обратил на него внимания Луи. – Не дело это, шляться по незнакомым болотам, искать принцев. А жаль. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы меня спас Зейн.   
Гарри прыгнул в воду, обрызгав Луи.   
– Невежливо! Я тебе еще не рассказал про рыцаря Лиама... 

*** 

– Я бы даже согласился на рыцаря Мэттью, – прошептал Луи.   
– А обязательно должен быть рыцарь? – спросил Гарри. Луи удивился, что тот отозвался. Обычно Гарри делал вид, что спит, когда Луи перечислял всех вероятных спасителей.   
– А как иначе? Принца должен спасти рыцарь. Правила такие.   
Он помолчал минутку.   
– Хотя, на самом деле, мне не так важно. Большинство рыцарей такие зануды и зазнайки. Только не говори им! – спохватился он.   
Гарри квакнул в ответ.   
– Знаю, кому ты скажешь, в этом-то болоте. Да кому и я скажу...   
До Луи, наконец, дошла вся безнадежность его ситуации. Заколдован в лягушку, в неизвестно каком болоте, никто не знает, где он, как он. Кто же отправится его искать? И зачем бы им? Наверняка все в замке только рады, что Луи там нет.   
– Держи.   
Гарри протянул муху на языке.   
– Я не голоден, – отказался Луи.   
Гарри ткнул его кончиком языка.   
– Фу. Я, конечно, сейчас лягушка, но есть же правила приличия. Давай сюда твою муху, так и быть.   
Гарри с довольным видом подвинулся ближе.   
– Вот понимаю же, что гадость, а вкусно. Парадокс. Парадокс – это когда...   
– Неважно, – шепнул Гарри.   
– Действительно.   
Луи устроился поудобнее и попытался уснуть. Из Гарри получилась на удивление удобная подушка. 

***

– Рыцарь, наверное, прискачет на лошади. Хотя тут болота... Нет, лошадь должна быть, это же рыцарь. Не придет же он...   
– Пешком.   
– Ага, Гарри, не придет же рыцарь пешком.   
– Там, – кивнул Гарри. – Идет кто-то пешком.   
Луи недоверчиво бросил взгляд на кусты и понял, что Гарри прав.   
– Долго же он... Но ничего! Как я выгляжу? Скажи правду! Плохо? Очень плохо? Я не слишком зеленый?   
– Очень хорошо выглядишь, – закивал Гарри.   
– Врешь. Врушка-лягушка ты, Гарри. Ох. Ох. Я уже почти привык к болоту. И этому лопуху. И тебе.   
Он смущенно замолчал. Нелепо это, говорить лягушке, что будет скучать. Пусть даже он сам был лягушкой.   
Парень – рыцарь, это должен был быть рыцарь, ищущий Луи, – подошел ближе. И на рыцаря он не был вообще похож.   
– Ты рыцарь? – на всякий случай спросил Луи.   
– Я? Да ты что! Нет, конечно! Я Найл.   
Он уселся на траву у болота.   
– У вас тут еды не найдется? По дороге ничего съедобного, я уж думал, не дойду.   
– Тут вкусные мухи, – послышалось из травы.  
Найл с любопытством оглянулся.   
– А это кто?   
– Да так, местная лягушка, не слушай. Неважно, не обращай ни малейшего внимания. Расскажи-ка лучше, ты вообще благородный хоть как-то? – потребовал Луи.   
Найл задумался.   
– Ну, можно и так сказать.   
– Хм, – Луи решил, что еще будет время выяснить это позже. – Хорошо. Ладно. Можешь начинать.   
– Что именно?   
Луи возмущенно заквакал.   
– Как что? Целовать меня!   
Найл осторожно попытался отодвинуться.   
– Э, я не то, чтобы совсем против, все надо попробовать, но, может, не сегодня? В другой раз, определенно!   
– Что значит, не сегодня?!! Ты шел темными лесами, продирался сквозь чащи, истоптал три пары сапог... Я увлекся. Но серьезно, кто проходит такой путь, чтобы поцеловать принца, а потом отказывается делать это?   
– Луи...   
– Гарри, не сейчас.   
Найл подпрыгнул.   
– Что ты сказал?   
– Что ты должен поцеловать принца! – нетерпеливо повторил Луи.   
– Нет, не это. Ты сказал «Гарри»?   
– Гарри, Гарри. Есть тут один такой. Местный представитель.   
– Гарри! – Найл выставил ладонь над землей. В ладонь тотчас запрыгнул Гарри.   
– Привет, Найл.   
– Это еще что за дружеское воссоединение? Мило, конечно, и все такое. Но когда я дождусь своих поцелуев? – заныл Луи.   
– Га-а-арри, - укоризненно сказал Найл.   
– Найл.   
– Гарри, Найл, Найл, Гарри. Луи! Вы забыли о Луи!   
– Опусти меня.   
Найл послушно опустил ладонь. Гарри прыгнул к Луи.   
– Луи. Ты помнишь одного из последних женихов, которого ты отверг? Принца из королевства Стайлз?   
Луи задумался.   
– Забавный такой, кучерявый? Был такой. Но при чем...   
– А ты помнишь, что ты ему сказал? – вмешался Найл.   
– Найл, я сам. Можешь пока поесть ягод с того куста.   
– Не ядовиты?   
– Заодно и проверишь.   
Найл невозмутимо отошел к кустам и стал рассматривать ягоды.   
– Я сказал, что я не хочу, чтобы мой жених смотрела на меня как влюбленный теленок, – вспомнил Луи.   
– Глупый, нелепый, влюбленный теленок.  
– Гарри...   
– И ты знаешь, что сделал этот влюбленный теленок, когда услышал, что принца Луи заколдовали? Он упросил ведьму заколдовать и его. Отправить в то же болото, где оказался принц Луи. Потому что ему казалось, что хоть так он будет рядом. И тогда этот самый влюбленный теленок слушал целыми днями, как принц Луи ждет рыцаря, который расколдует его. Уж не знаю, на что он надеялся. На что я надеялся.   
– Гарри.   
– Принц Гарри, из королевства Стайлз, ага.   
– А Найл?..   
– Наш советник.   
– Все это мило, но ягоды эти мне не нравятся, – подал голос тот. – Давайте пойдем отсюда. Куда-нибудь, где есть крыша, еда и я не буду говорить с лягушками.   
– Прости, что я тебе не рассказал, – шепнул Гарри. – Я уйду с Найлом. Надеюсь, твой рыцарь скоро тебя найдет.   
Он собрался снова запрыгнуть на ладонь Найла, но Луи остановил его.   
– Подожди. Ты знаешь, как именно звучало мое проклятье?   
– Тебя расколдует чей-нибудь поцелуй, – недоуменно ответил Гарри.   
– Но если так, почему ты не поцеловал меня? Неужели ты не хотел быть тем, кто расколдует меня?   
– Я не хотел быть этим «кем-то»! Я хотел, чтобы ты этого хотел, чтобы ты хотел поцеловать меня. Принца Гарри. А не лишь бы кого, только бы снова стать человеком.   
– И что? Ты ждал, чтобы я – как лягушка – захотел поцеловать тебя-лягушку?   
– Прости, Гарри, дурацкий был план, – сочувственно произнес Найл.   
– Зато я смог провести с тобой все это время. И мы почти подружились...   
– Почти подружились? Гарри!   
Гарри опустил глаза.   
– Прости. Ты бы никогда не подружился бы со мной, я знаю.   
– Нет, Гарри. Все не так. Мы не просто подружились. Мы... Когда я увидел Найла и подумал, что вот, это идет мой рыцарь, расколдовать меня, не так уж был счастлив. Я понял, что это время здесь, с тобой, было самым приятным месяцем в моей жизни. Несмотря на все. Я даже думал, что возьму тебя с собой, в замок.   
– Я бы пошел, – слабо улыбнулся Гарри.   
– Но теперь этого не надо. Ты не так услышал проклятье. Меня не расколдовал бы любой поцелуй. Будь это так, я бы расцеловал всех рыб и жаб вокруг!   
– Должен же быть рыцарь...   
– Не должен, никто не должен быть, – перебил Луи. – Меня должен поцеловать тот, кого я сам хочу целовать. По-настоящему. Не ради снятия проклятья. Поэтому я так злился. Я никогда никого не хотел целовать. Я убеждал себя, что придет рыцарь – Бенжамин, Зейн, Лиам, кто угодно, – и я внезапно захочу его поцеловать. Но так бы не случилось. Даже если бы тут стояла очередь из всех рыцарей и принцев этой земли, я бы не хотел целовать никого из них.   
– Потому что... – Гарри умолк.   
– Потому что я хочу поцеловать тебя. Даже тебя-лягушку. И мне все равно, останешься ли ты после этого лягушкой. Ты все равно будешь мне нравиться куда больше, чем все рыцари и принцы, вместе взятые.   
Найл поднял руку.   
– Вообще-то Гарри...   
– Не сейчас, не мешай моему грандиозному моменту. Гарри. Принц Гарри из королевства Стайлз. Мой самый дорогой зеленый друг.   
Луи пожалел, что он не может встать на колени.   
– Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, – неожиданно робко попросил он.   
Гарри прикоснулся ртом ко рту Луи.   
«Интересно, а как это было бы, будь мы людьми?», – подумал Луи и понял, что они снова люди. Оба. Перед ним оказался тот самый принц Гарри, который так отчаянно краснел в тот раз в замке (и Луи сейчас захотелось ударить того старого Луи).   
– Теперь-то мы можем уйти отсюда? Я все еще хочу есть.   
Луи почувствовал, что Гарри осторожно коснулся его руки.   
– Я тоже голоден. И даже не буду скучать по мухам. Надеюсь, на свадьбе будет много овощей, я даже почти скучал по овощам, надо же, – он взял ладонь Гарри в свою.   
– Свадьбу?   
– Конечно, свадьбу. Боже, Гарри. Один поцелуй и ты уже ничего не соображаешь? Ты, я, свадьба. Да?   
Он затаил дыхание. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, согласись», – стал просить он в мыслях.   
– Я бы на твоем месте его помучил, – пробурчал Найл.   
– Эй, так некрасиво, – укоризненно заметил Гарри.   
– ...но поскольку я хочу есть, соглашайся скорее! Что я, не знаю тебя, что ли. Да и этот твой принц, похоже, усвоил урок. Почти человеком стал.   
Гарри посмотрел Луи в глаза.   
– Ты это спрашиваешь, потому что чувствуешь свою вину или...   
– Или, – сглотнул тот.  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке.   
– Я тебя тоже «или».   
– Отлично, свадьба, счастье, настоящая любовь, поцелуй, все прекрасно! Но где бы найти хотя бы кролика... – Найла было слышно все хуже, он бодрым шагом шел впереди.   
Луи бросил взгляд на болото.   
– Будешь скучать? – понимающе спросил Гарри.   
Луи улыбнулся.   
– Нет. С тобой я никогда не буду скучать.


End file.
